Jack Everrs: Child of the Hunt
by Paolo Anson Ramon
Summary: Jack Everrs was enjoying a life every orphaned kid dreamt of: Having a family. In most orphan stories, their parents either died or abandoned them on the footstep of the orphanage. But his was quite-different. He was abandoned in a glowing silver cradle. But like all orphans he had a dream. To belong . Thing is, he belongs to a different set of family... And they want him back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything besides my oc's. Cause pwf, who _wan'ts_ to be an author anyway? Right now, I'm playing with this idea, comment if you guys think I should continue.**

**Chapter 1**

-J-

The furnace was burning.

_Or I thought it was..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_Earlier..._**

_Dad must be done hunting. _I thought to myself. I stretched and stood up, swiping my black hair from my face. I frowned, I should really start getting a haircut, before I look like a "_wild-man"_ as dad puts it. I noticed that I was also starting to get, _taller_. I shook my head, _I could always ask dad_... As I stretched, I looked at my reflection and tried to inspect myself.

_Black unruly hair. Check._

_Greyish eyes. Check._

_Average build. Check._

_A small scar on my eyebrow. _

I sighed.

_Check._

I looked at the mirror hanging loosely on the wall. It was tilted sideways, but I didn't mind. My clothes probably still smelled like the evergreens from the hunting trip from yesterday, but I didn't mind it either. All I knew was one thing.

I am Jack and I am an _orphan._

...

Or at _least_ I used to.

* * *

Ms. Stellar was a jolly and homey-type of a woman. She was your stereotypical "big mama" and with that southern accent of hers and wide smile on her face every time she looks at you, it was no brainer that she is one nice lady. She can make the most stubborn and meanest kid in the neighborhood, to instantly melt down and be nice to everyone. So it was often surprising when one finds out that, apart from her looks, she had a very sad life. After being married, the man was shot in the school that he taught at, the same school their daughter went to.

To compensate the feeling of loss, she used her knowledge of children to work at a nearby orphanage. She accepted every child that walked thru the wooden oak doors, and even those who didn't.

So it was quite a surprise when the doorbell rang in the middle of the night.

Slowly and carefully, she crept towards the door, making sure that the twenty-five kids wouldn't wake up. The wooden floors creaked and groaned, but surprisingly the woman was gentle on her feet.

Carefully, she looked thru the porthole, to be greeted with a bright shining flash of silver and then-

Gone.

Now Ms. Stellar wasn't a woman of superstitions but, every so gently, she opened the door and peered through the crack to find.

A silver cradle.

The silver cradle was an odd colour, but what made it even odder was the fact that it was the source of the glowing light. Amazed, Ms. Stellar bent down to take a closer look at the cradle. As she did so, she noticed something peculiar, it was of no importance at least, that was what she thought, but something was etched on the silver sides.

It was something you would find on a normal cradle: pictures of moons, constellations and what not. The boy's name was even etched in the silvery wood .

Silver wood.

She didn't who or _what kind_ of creature _made_ the cradle but she had to admit that it was fantastically made. On the back of the wooden-like cradle she noticed that pictures of bows and arrows as well as woodland animals seemingly ran through the wooden panels of the cradle. Flecks of silver and even gold decorated the animal figures.

Bears, foxes, rabbits and even mice, seemingly scurried through the panels. It was amazing that she had no doubt that the person who made this cradle was well off, which begged the question.

Why?

As she got up from her crouch, massaging her back as she did so, she peered into the sleeping bundle of black hair, she asked herself the question.

Why did they leave him? Was he too much of a strain?

She glanced at the silver structure.

No, that wasn't the problem, family death or something?

She pondered on it for a moment, then shook her head. _Probably, but not as such._

She knew that she wanted-no _needed _information about the strange baby boy in the silver cradle. She also knew that resent and hatred as well as sadness would walk into his life if she didn't have a solid answer, especially since the relatives were well-off (if the silver cradle was anything to come by).

Suddenly, a gust of wind whispered into her ear, a soft command.

_Take him._

Reluctantly she looked around, her eyes darting in surprise as she heard the slight feminine voice, but as she continued to do so something in her brain clicked and it quickly dismissed it as her imagination.

So in one careful movement, she bent down and swiftly scooped up the baby-cradle and all. Surprisingly the cradle itself was light, but she didn't dwell on it. Instead her warm brown eyes glanced softly at the small baby bundle. she smiled and turned around, facing the orphanage, however she didn't notice another pair of eyes looking down at her from the safety of a carriage, away from mortal views.

As Ms. Stellar entered the orphanage, the figure continued to steer her carriage into the night sky, bow at the side of the graceful figure and left.

The moon glowed bright.


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE EVERYTHING**

-A-

Outside the city lights and deep inside the forest, a silver blur ran through the woods at a godly speed. Then again, that _blur_ was a _god-_ specifically a _goddess._ As the blur slowly came to a halt, that goddess was-

Artemis.

Artemis was conflicted as she stared at the little bundle in her arms. The little bundle, no, a little _baby,_ just stared at her with silver eyes, (her own she noticed), glowed slightly in the night. She grimaced. A baby _boy. _As much as she wanted to feel disappointed that her first child was a _male, s_omething inside her felt happy at the prospect of her very own child. She just looked at the _boy's _little form and can't help but think that he has _his_ hair colour.

She shook her head.

His father is long gone now...

Now mind you, Artemis is _still_ and _will forever_ remain a _virgin,_ as his birth could be compared to that of Athena's children. With one of her domains being the goddess of childbirth, it allowed her to do so in a similar manner, though, it took a longer time than Athena would but it is still possible. So in one way or another he is another one of those _brain_ children her sister Athena has. Not that Artemis was complaining, she adored her dear sister. But can't help but feel a slight twinge of sadness when _he_ died.

She closed her eyes slowly.

As she slowly walked through the forest with the small bundle, she couldn't help but smile sadly at the irony of his death.

_He_ was a hunter and died being _hunted_.

By what she wasn't so sure which was strange considering that she was a goddess, specifically the hunt, so when she found his dying body with claw marks on his chest at that moment she wished that her so annoying brother was there to help her, not that she would admit it.

She looked at the child, her child. She knew that someday he would grow up as a hunter and live the life every half-blood before him lived. A feeling of dread and fear struck her heart at the thought, as she looked at the now sleeping bundle she knew she had to find a place to hide him fast..

* * *

As she changed her course from the forest towards the city, she marveled at the way the mist could change her speeding form to that of what mortals believe her to be.

_She had wanted a child..._

_One to call her own..._

As her silver eyes surveyed the Hunter's camp she couldn't help but feel...

_Lonely._

True, she wasn't _truly_ alone. Most of the time she was in the company of her Hunters, other times she was with her hunting wolves and other time she would be hunting by herself, less than she would admit. But even _then _she still felt the familiar presence of the woods, obeying her every will- her every command. But that doesn't hide the fact that.

She was lonely.


End file.
